


Pernicious Gaze

by reikis



Series: Tales of Darker Waters [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Desperation, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Groping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikis/pseuds/reikis
Summary: The Speaker was a downright devil of a man and the Chief was a malicious tease. Oh, he was going to kill Lahabrea after this.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Series: Tales of Darker Waters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Pernicious Gaze

Hades let out a heavy yawn and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind him. Lahabrea told him he wanted to speak with him after the Convocation meeting – whatever the Speaker would want with him was beyond Emet-Selch – and here he was, still inside speaking to Nabriales. He desperately wanted to leave, barely getting through the meeting without falling asleep, and here he was.

“I will speak with you on this later, Nabriales.”

“Alright. A good evening to you, Speaker.”

Hades heard Nabriales merely teleporting away, feeling his aether drift off, before Lahabrea opened the doors and eyed the taller man, smirking.

“Take long enough?” Hades complained, pushing himself from the wall and dropping his arms. He found that to be a mistake when Lahabrea pushed him right back into the wall, hands over his chest.

“Worry not.” Lahabrea smirked. “I won’t put something in you this time.”

Hades lowered his brows in suspicion as he found Lahabrea’s lips coming to rest over his own. He squirmed but didn’t fight the Speaker as his hands groped his chest, searching for his nipples beneath his robe and sweater. He flinched as he managed to pinch him, pinning his knees together. He wrapped his arms around Lahabrea, using the Speaker for support, as he was toyed with.

Lahabrea pressed further, nudging Hades’s legs apart and slipping his own between them.

Hades flinched in his grasp, feeling a familiar sensation of aether pour into him. He motioned to fight back but found Lahabrea increasing his grip over his chest, sliding his tongue around in his mouth.

Hades gulped in anticipation, his cock making its presence more and more known beneath his clothes, when suddenly Lahabrea pulled himself from him. Hades leaned against the wall, letting out heavy breaths, as the Speaker pulled his arms from his back and turned to walk away. Hades’s eyes widened, staring at the smirk growing over his face and the deadly shine in his gold eyes.

“Good luck heading home, Emet-Selch,” he laughed, heading off with almost a skip to his step.

Hades kept his eyes on him as he left before desperately holding a hand in the air, snapping. It quivered above him and his aether didn’t respond. He heard Lahabrea’s cackle grow in the distance and focused his aether. It churned, twisting in on itself, when he felt _him_ there, still lingering. He doubled over, arms around his stomach as a warmth blossomed in his body. He didn’t need a mirror to see how red in the face he was.

That blasted aphrodisiac of his, tainting his aether with wanton lust.

He slid down the wall and crossed one thigh over the other as best he could in fruitless attempt to ignore his hardening length. He raised a shaking hand to his ear and found himself incapable of contacting either of _those two_ for help. He lowered it, lips parting, and held his hands tight in his lap, gathering what strength he could before forcing himself to his feet.

The trio didn’t live too far away from the building, but...

He swallowed, face and sensitive parts growing increasingly warm.

Oh, he was going to kill Lahabrea and pluck him from the Underworld just so he could do it again.

* * *

Hades ran as best he could, trying to not irritate his oversensitive body any further but the fabric of his clothing wasn’t helping. He was sure it looked awkward to those that managed to catch a glance of him and he was certain his cheeks matched his mask.

He pulled into an alley and hid as deep as he could in it, his breathing worsening. He let out hot breaths and slid down the wall while keeping his senses open to assure himself nobody was nearby. He slid a hand under his clothes and held a nipple tight with his opposite hand over his dick. Both were wet with his own juices but still the warmth stayed.

He gave in and tweaked his nipple as best he could with his trembling hand and, he thought he was as hard as physically possible, precum continued to slicken his tender cock. He panted, pushing himself against the wall in desperation. He rubbed and fingered himself but felt no closer to the much-needed release, just constantly teetering on the edge. He stroked his cock as best he could, the warmth building in his head but never releasing itself. He inched his lower back down ward as he worked it, lowering his fingers to aid his balls as well, and twisted his nipple against better thoughts.

He moved his self-lubricated hand back to his asshole, pushing a finger in as best he could. He wormed against the wall, using it as support as best he could despite himself, as he slipped his finger in and out of his entrance, praying the stimulation would force his orgasm. He whined to himself and moved the hand from his chest to hold it beside the one fingering his backside. He spread his hole as best he could with that hand and gave a small snap, a metal toy appearing in his free hand. He groaned, realizing Lahabrea blocked off his ability to teleport but still allowing him his creation. He pressed it against his hole with bated breath and slid the cool metal inside. His body damn well nearly gave out at the sensation of the overly cold metal – by design – making contact with his overheated insides.

The sudden feeling granted him a bit of leg strength and he shoved himself up the wall, backside barely off the ground, as he fingered and played with himself, trying to slide the toy in as best he could as it got thicker. He was on the verge of crying and bit down on a raised hand as he finally slid the entirety of the toy inside. He collapsed on his knees again and slid onto his legs proper, jostling the toy as its handle hit the ground and moved it inside him.

If someone could feel too much of a good thing, that was him right now. He felt paralyzed with the pleasure overcoming him, feeling the metal heat up alongside his innards. He clenched around it, hands cradling his nagging boner.

He was going to _kill_ Lahabrea.

He moved to stand again but found his body protesting the motion and he stayed on the ground. He needed to get home and quickly. Every moment he spent with his clothes on was torturous. He grabbed at his chest and arched his knees, pressing them together in front of him. He drove his head into them as he breathed in, trying to ignore the sensations in hopes they would past. He curled further in on himself, feeling the fabric of his underclothes mercilessly tease his aching balls and sore cock. He moaned, knowing full well the self-stimulation wasn’t going to get rid of the lust but it wasn’t like he was going to crawl out of here and beg some random passerby for sex... even if the thought crossed is mind more times than he would ever admit to.

After the last encounter with the Speaker, he was seriously beginning to worry about the fluctuations in his libido.

He let out a small murmur and tried moving again only to find his knees weak. He was beyond helpless, left to his uncontrollable, writhing body. He gave up the awful attempts at disguising the lewd noises he made, simply hoping those blips he felt on the edge of his senses would keep moving.

“Hades?”

He jerked his head up upon hearing his name in that familiar voice. He slowly turned it to find a tall figure looking down at him, a hand on their chin and framed with a plain white mask. He felt the owner’s curious gold eyes beneath it.

“H... Hyth...” Hades whimpered.

“What’s with this explosion of your aether?” Hythlodaeus asked, tilting his head. “The Speaker’s...”

Hades let out a moan – a sigh of defeat – and dropped his head.

“M... May you... aid me in getting home first?”

Hythlodaeus quirked a brow but leaned down, tracing the strange spikes in Hades’s aether, and picked him up. Hades practically fell onto his chest, legs too weak to hold themselves properly, made worse with the toy in his ass. He lifted a muscular arm around Hades’s back and opened a portal for the two of them, helping him through.

Hades stumbled out of Hythlodaeus’s arms and onto his – their – bed and let out a deep groan. He didn’t protest when he felt Hythlodaeus grabbing his wrist and turning him on his back, leaving his mask in the folds of the bed, to reveal just how red he was. He was burning up and he was positive it was obvious both physically and aetherically. He wiggled about before Hythlodaeus, feeling the plug squirm inside him as he moved, in further attempt to show his desperation.

Hythlodaeus tilted his head, studying Hades’s aether.

“Why do I sense the Speaker on you again?”

Hades would have blushed if his face was capable of growing redder.

“I, erm...” Hades attempted, swallowing to steady himself. “Lahabrea used that blasted spell on me after the meeting.”

“Wh... the aphrodisiac again!?” Hythlodaeus practically barked. He shifted a hand upward and held it against Hades’s face, feeling his warmth. “He’s practically thwarted your flow of aether. Oh, the things I will do to him...”

Hades looked away, avoiding Hythlodaeus’s gaze despite the latter’s partial blindness. Really, he just didn’t want to look at him in general out of embarrassment. He suddenly shivered as Hythlodaeus’s hands glided down his robe to pull it off his body in one quick action. He let out a gasp with his overheating body free from it. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Hythlodaeus reach under his sleeveless turtleneck and met his nipples where they tented the fabric.

He wanted to scream when Hythlodaeus raised his turtleneck to expose his skin to the cold air. He bit down on his lip, whining from both the exposure to air and dexterous fingers fondling him. He slowly cracked his eyes to stare as Hythlodaeus removed his hands and held them in the air. He tilted his head back into the bed as the larger man gave a wave of the hand and two clips appeared, one in each hand.

“What are you...”

“Well, as I _see_ it, the Speaker was oh so kind enough to leave me with a present I might as well have fun bringing you down from your high,” Hythlodaeus explained, smirking. “Someone in the Bureau told me about these on a slow day recently.” He reached down and traced the flow of heat in Hades’s body before opening the clips and settling the two pads of each on either side of Hades’s nipples before slowly letting go, letting them tighten around them.

Hades arched his back upward as the sudden sensation slammed into his lust-addled mind. He twisted under Hythlodaeus’s hands as they cupped his soft chest, holding him against the bed. He pressed into the flesh, fiddling with the binding clamps.

“H... Hyth–” Hades let out. He dug his elbows into the bed as Hythlodaeus moved down to pull down Hades’s trousers and smallclothes to reveal his precum-soaked member. Hades moaned with the air against his dick and balls. He motioned to hold it but found Hythlodaeus beat him, a hand around it and slid it down it to his base, kneading his uncomfortable balls.

“What a number he did on you,” Hythlodaeus observed, stroking the thickness. “Oh, he is cruel.”

“H... Hythlodaeus, p-please...” Hades managed through his building tears. He grabbed at the bed sheets and pulled up with them as best he could He watched him through his tussled bangs as the taller man lowered himself to his cock, breathing onto it. He paused and looked up to the trembling Hades and gave a wave of the hand.

“Hades, you move too much,” he complained. Hades watched him with wide eyes, wheezing, and watched black cuffs appear around his wrists. He was restrained as the cuffs magically pulled his arms against the bed over his head. He struggled against the restraints, driving his knees together. He let out a squeak as the action pressed against his anal plug, almost impossibly urging it further inside his passage.

“Come now, Hades,” Hythlodaeus chided, “you’ll just make it worse doing that!”

Hades only murmured incomprehensible complaints in response, his asshole begging for a real piece of flesh inside it. His hands quivered in the cuffs in anticipation as Hythlodaeus reached a hand down and held it over the plug, teasing the piece of metal. He let out a moan and spread his legs, parting his thighs as far as he could to invite in Hythlodaeus.

“Please...” he whispered. “Hyth, please...”

It was practically the only word filling his mind.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Hythlodaeus smiled, leaning down to rest his mouth over Hades’s cock properly this time. Hades melted as Hythlodaeus pushed his lips together around the slopping dick before opening them and sliding his tongue down its painfully erect length. He reached an arm up to play with one of Hades’s nipples, pressing the sides of the clamps tighter against it, while his other hand occupied itself with Hades’s plug, grabbing at the handle, and slowly pulled it out of the hole.

Hades sank into the bed as best he could, drool sliding down the sides of his mouth and onto it, with the assault of the stimulation, with Hythlodaeus sliding the toy free. Hades shuddered as the cold air hit his slightly gaped hole.

“Oh-ho,” Hythlodaeus hummed, “you were that desperate... a decent size, Hades...” He gave a small laugh before resting his mouth over Hades’s dick again, tracing the veins with his tongue.

“Sh... Shu...” Hades tipped his head on its side and pushed his cheek against the bed, giving up on the whole speaking thing.

Hythlodaeus smirked as he sucked on the member, moving his hand back to Hades’s hole tracing the entrance with the tip of the metal toy to garner a small tremble from Hades. He then opted to drop it and finger Hades himself, poking and prodding at the hole before slipping a finger in, wiggling it around in his insides. He slipped another finger in and curled the two into the hot, tender flesh.

Hades let out a sharp cry, the tears falling free down his exposed cheek, as he finally came in Hythlodaeus’s mouth. His cock practically burned with the fluid, so desperately eager to expel it all. The oversensitive tool quaked in the hole, still leaking a bit as Hythlodaeus easily took it all while continuing his tongue’s swirls around it.

Hades breathed in heavy as Hythlodaeus removed himself from his cock. It stung with its sudden exposure to the air again, still painfully hard.

“What did he do, improve that spell?” Hythlodaeus let out, drips of cum sliding down his jaw. He sighed and stood, giving a wave of the hand. Hades glanced to him as best he could, watching his robes vanish to reveal the muscular frame underneath.

“P-Put it in me,” Hades grunted, catching glance of Hythlodaeus’s own hard-on before dropping his head.

Hythlodaeus grinned and hopped on the bed again, hovering over Hades and lining his cock with his open hole, settling over its rim. He reached up and took Hades’s hands in his, interlocking their fingers, and lowered his head onto his chest before finally sliding his cock inside. He kissed at Hades’s chest, listening to his sweet moans with perked ears, as the man’s trained, used hole eagerly took in the rather large cock.

Hades bit into his lip as Hythlodaeus bottomed out inside him, nearly drawing blood, and began pumping his cock in and out. Hades merely moved with Hythlodaeus, his overstimulated body absolutely driven into the ground in pleasure. Each jerk in and out urged more ejaculate from Hades’s abused, frenzied cock. Hythlodaeus quickened his pace, slapping his balls against the bottom’s ass.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He needed _more_.

Hades cracked his eyes and stared to Hythlodaeus with glazed gold, everything hazy with the lust drowning him. He needed to touch his cock but it seemed Hythlodaeus gathered this from him because he began to move and hold the dick in his hand while his other hand wandered to Hades’s chest. He removed the clamp and rested his lips over the puffed bud.

Hades twisted head twisted onto its other side, closing his eyes again, as Hythlodaeus tugged and bit at his nipple before sucking on it. Hades relished in his cooler mouth, feeling his erogenous zones somewhat coming down from the high of the erotic – downright dirty – aether that had so rudely intruded in him.

If he could have, Hades would have spread his legs further. He felt the hot, sticky cum leave his cock, sure it was all over Hythlodaeus’s abs with his current position above him. Not that either cared. He couldn’t help but beam with the combination of Hythlodaeus sliding his massive cock in and out of his loose hole, suckling at his nipple, and stroking of his hard member.

Hythlodaeus reached up and ran his other hand through Hades’s white hair, occasionally tugging at it. They tangled themselves within the lengthy locks, reaching for the roots past the thick strands, and elicited a few hearty moans still left inside Hades. His tone turned to more of a shriek mid-noise as Hythlodaeus bit down at his inflamed nipple, spurting more cum between them.

He let go of the nipple and leaned closed to Hades, breathing onto his neck as he pulled his hair to bring it closer, and kissed his pale skin. Hades stiffened, feeling Hythlodaeus get off from tugging and teasing him. His cock twitched, almost painfully hard and spreading his insides, ready for release.

“Have you any words?” Hythlodaeus whispered.

Hades cracked his head, leaning against Hythlodaeus’s.

“P-Please... come in me...” he begged.

“Because you said so,” Hythlodaeus smiled, kissing Hades.

Hades leaned into the kiss as best he could, groaning loudly into Hythlodaeus as he felt his cum flood into his worn hole. He felt the cuffs around his wrists vanish and he immediately held his arms around Hythlodaeus’s head and wrapped his legs around his body as best he could.

Hythlodaeus pulled his lips from Hades’s and breathed into his ear, tickling him with his warmth.

“You want all of it, don’t you...?”

Hades eagerly nodded, pressing his head against Hythlodaeus’s firm neck.

“Please... Hyth...”

“Alright.”

Hythlodaeus pushed in and out of Hades, the latter’s body milking him for what he had, clenching around his dick. He hugged Hythlodaeus as tight as he could with his feeble limbs, so exhausted after what he had been put through, Hythlodaeus let out a satisfied sigh, pulling Hades’s head back by his hair as he found him still cumming. He stayed inside Hades as he felt his member finally settle down, coming down from the height of his multiple orgasms, and let go of his hair.

The taller man nuzzled his bottom before finally pulling his dick out and promptly sticking the metal plug from earlier back in. He leaned back down, next to Hades now, and gave him a kiss on the cheeks as he was given a thankful smile. Hades reached a hand into the air, best he could anyway, and Hythlodaeus took it and sat next to him, resting on the side of his head.

Hades forced himself to turn and rest his other hand over Hythlodaeus’s cheek, finding himself still crying.

“I’ll kill Lahabrea,” Hythlodaeus vowed with a small grin.

Hades gave a shaky laugh and moved to hug Hythlodaeus again, arms wrapped around his head. Hythlodaeus nodded and returned the gesture.

Cleaning, and Lahabrea’s murder, could wait.


End file.
